


Not Your Moray-eel

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [28]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Damara found out about Horuss and Rufioh. Meenah stops her before she can kill him.





	Not Your Moray-eel

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> can we get pale/red rufmeen?

You can't believe it's always you that has to fix shit like this, you don't even like the people you dubiously call hatefriends for lack of a better collective word for them. You would just as soon let them all die, it really wouldn't be any skin off your teeth, but the surviving ones would bitch at you and you guess you could use the back-up. This one isn't even your fault, much as you've been trying to stir up a healthy amount of drama to try and toughen these guppies up.

You land a bit awkwardly, still adjusting to your bullshit wings, and throw your trident at Damara's back with no warning except for the little grunt of effort it takes to throw it. Bitch still manages to dodge it, turning around to face you, teeth bared. 

'Fuck off,' she spits in her stilted accent. 

'You fuck off,' you tell her. You can see Rufioh's body, motionless on the ground behind her. She isn't even bothering to keep an eye on him, her entire focus is on you, her needles gripped tight in her hands. If he isn't dead, he's unconscious. 

She opens her mouth to say something else but you raise your hands threateningly and cut her off. 

'Bitch, I got life stealy powers now, clamscray before I see how good they work.'

Damara glares at you for a moment, spits out a burst of Eastern that is undoubtedly very rude, and flies away on her hover board, middle fingers raised. 

You wait until she's out of sight before rushing to Rufioh and pressing your fingers to his pulse point. He's still alive. You wonder if your powers could help. You could possibly reallocate some life to him if you stole it from someone else? You need to practice more on the dumb shell people. You brush Rufioh's dumb mohawk out of his eyes and he opens them slowly. 

'Hey, doll,' he says. 

'You done goofed, Nitram,' you tell him. 

'Yeah,' he says, chuckling weakly. 'Shit's not good. Where's Damz?'

'Who the shell cares? Not here.'

His wings flutter a little bit and then stop. He hasn't moved anything else below his neck since he woke up. 

'It's like I can't say "no" or something,' he says. 'I don't even want to. I just want everything to be okay.'

'Shit, blubberfish, don't dump all over every gill who looks your way, I'm not your moray-eel.'

You scoot so you're more comfortable and heave his head onto your lap.

'Nah, doll, I wouldn't do you like that. No one wants this guy pale.'

His stupid hair is in his face away and you guess he can't fix it. You brush it away again and fiddle with the ends. 

'I don't want none of your other quadrants neither,' you say. 'Talk about dating down. I suppose you're alright, mostly. Betta than all the other shrimp around here. What's-His-Horse and Crazy Megido can go suck it.'

He leans into your hand slightly and your fingers somehow end up on his horn. Damn, he's racked. You can't even close your fingers around them. 

'If you'd'a just waited, I would'a had your back,' you tell him, tugging at the tip of his horn. 

'I didn't tell her,' he says. 'But thanks, doll.' 

You rub at his hornbeds distractedly. He makes a noise in his throat that might be the beginnings of a purr, but you think his buzzer's bust. Stupid fucker. Got himself beat good. Not good enough to die though. 

'You want me to krill ya in your quest cocoon?' you say.

He pulls a face at you. You meet his gaze blankly. You could do it. You could.


End file.
